


Scientific Mishaps

by orphan_account



Category: paper roblox
Genre: Fluff, For Science!, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Size Difference, major size difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This man went from 4’10 to 2 inches tall. Doctors HATE him. Find out how by clicking here: thisisafakeurl.net
Relationships: Volt/Glacial
Kudos: 2





	Scientific Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparky/Loopy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sparky%2FLoopy).



Volt: hhheyy gaycial

Glacial: What?

Volt: can you come to my chamber and help me

Glacial: What did you do this time?

Volt: made a size changin ray... good thing is it works, bad thing is it works on me

Glacial: 

Glacial: Coming.

* * *

Volt sat on the floor in his chamber, underneath his desk. He put away his phone and looked around in awe, noting how everything was so much bigger now. He had built a shrink/growth ray (like those you see in old movies or niche material) and, like normal, tested it on himself.

He didn’t expect it to work, but there was no other way to explain why the robloxian was two inches tall and sitting on the floor.

Volt was shaken from his thoughts by the soft thumping of footsteps; it quickly grew louder, only stopping for a moment when Glacial pushed open the door to Volt’s chamber.

The other quickly spotted Volt (Glacial was very precise most of the time) and walked toward his desk, kneeling down and scooping up Volt in his hands.

“Oh gods.. you really weren’t kidding. What will I ever do with you?” Glacial pondered, having a slight sing-song tone to his voice.

“Kiss me?” Volt stuck out his tongue.

“No.”

"Coward."

Glacial huffed, squishing his boyfriend between his gloved hands as he walked out of the room. "I can't believe you're so smart and yet so stupid."

Volt poked his head out from between Glacial's hands, sticking his tongue out and mocking Glacial's voice. "I can't believe you're so delicate and yet so stupid!"

Glacial smirked, his eyes darting away. He finally reached his room, pushing it open and setting Volt down on his nightstand while the larger of the two laid down on his bed.

"I'm going back to sleep, since you woke me up."

Volt stood up, jumping from the nightstand onto Glacial, and flopped down onto the pillow next to his head. "Please?"

Glacial sighed, slipping his mask off to reveal sharp blue eyes, and rolled over onto Volt to give him a soft kiss. Afterward, he placed the dazed and infatuated boy back on his nightstand, rolling away from him.

"Good night, Volt. Don't get yourself into any trouble."

"Goodnight!"


End file.
